


The Fugitive ~ General Iroh II's Love Story

by Mikazuki01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki01/pseuds/Mikazuki01
Summary: Iroh is turning 23 years old this year and besides being already the Fire Nation Prince, he is now promoted to the highest rank in the United Forces, General of the United Forces First Division.Life is satisfying for the young general, sailing on the ocean when he is on a mission, or resting in Republic City when he has free time.Nothing has disturbed his course until Iroh crosses path with a young woman chased by both the Police and the Triple Threat Triad on his way back to the ship after attending the famous Lantern Festival of Republic City.Who is this young lady, and why is she being chased?This is a Legend of Korra fanfiction, featuring a General Iroh II X OC pairing.
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue: A Fugitive at Night

Rapid footsteps beat on the pavement of an empty street in Republic City, accompanied by heavy breathing and shouts.

Nanami is running as fast as she can to escape the dozen police officers chasing after her. She is pursued not only by the police, but also by some men from the largest criminal organisation of Republic City, the Triple Threats.

Not even looking back, the young lady dashes from street to street, like a prey, trying to shake off her pursuers. She hears them shout at her to stop, but in no way is she going to surrender and give up her freedom.

Nanami has been living in Republic City for a long time now, so she knows the streets pretty well. She takes shortcuts to outrun the police and the criminals and heads towards the docks. When she doesn’t hear yells anymore, she finally looks back to check that nobody is on her trail and stops in a deserted alley.

Tonight is the long anticipated Lantern Festival, so everybody is attending the festival in the downtown district, leaving most of the other districts’ roads empty. Nanami leans against a wall, taking a break after fleeing for about half an hour now. She is exhausted, her legs trembling from fatigue and her lungs not keeping up with her heavy breathing, making it hard for her to catch her breath.

After a short rest, the young woman walks towards the wharf where many large ships are moored. Nanami glances around her, checking no one is around. All the boats have their gangways out, connecting them to the docks. Seeing this as an opportunity to hide, she advances towards one of the gangways to get into the ship.

“Who are you?” a manly voice from behind asks.

Nanami turns around to face the newcomer and sighs thinking that she has been caught, only to see a man wearing plain civilian clothes. He is neither from the police nor the Triple Threats, who wear more sophisticated attires.

“I’m no–,” she begins to say, but gets interrupted by distant cries.

A far-off sound of footsteps lightly echoes in the empty pier, getting closer and closer to their location. The man pays more attention to the shouts and manages to understand that the police are looking for the young woman standing in front of him.

He rushes over to her, grabbing her wrist as she tries to escape.

“They say you’re a criminal! I’m handing you over to them!” he exclaims, pulling her down from the gangway.

“No, you’re wrong! I’m innocent! I didn’t do anything! Please believe me!” Nanami begs him, trying to free herself from his tight grip.

Her golden eyes are shining under the lampposts of the docks, reflecting their light and captivating the young man. Completely drowned in the mesmerizing look of the young fugitive, Iroh slightly relaxes his hand, which has not escaped Nanami’s attention as she suddenly withdraws her hand, and is now free but not trying to run away.

Her interlocutor is taller than her, making her lift her head a little to look into his piercing amber eyes. They look like they can see right through her, and she can’t help but get attracted to them, seeking to dive even more deeply into his gaze.

The two of them continue to stare at each other, as if looking for answers with their eyes, without needing to say a word. Their faces are so close that Nanami can feel his breath softly blowing on her cheeks, and his nose almost touching hers.

Time seems to have stopped at the wharf, leaving them in their own world. Iroh feels dizzy, his mind struggling to trust her or not. Those bright eyes look so sincere to him, removing all his doubts.

Loud steps resonate on the ground, restarting time again at the docks and making the two young people come to their senses. A frightened expression appears on Nanami’s face as she glances around, fearing the police’s arrival. Hopeless, the young woman looked at him one last time, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

Iroh sighs, knowing the troubles that await him if he falters here, but he can’t refuse those pleading eyes.

“Okay. I believe you. I’ll help you.” He whispers and takes her soft hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this prologue! A lot of troubles await the young general and his protected fugitive, so please look forward to the next chapters :)
> 
> Don't forget to let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos if you liked the chapter :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Note: for those reading my other story The Red Dragon (Iroh II fanfic too), just to clear things up: this is not the same Nanami. I just took the same name because I didn't want to pair Iroh with anyone else anymore xD


	2. 1. A Trespasser on the Ship

After three months on the sea, going back and forth between the Four Nations and Republic City, the First Division of the United Forces Navy is now back to its hometown’s docks. Enjoying this long-awaited rest, the crew ask their newly appointed general to take a break for a few days.

Iroh, aware of the hard work of his troops, grants them their request and the whole squad heads to the downtown district where a festival takes place tonight.

“It’s been a long time since I last wore something else than my uniform!” a soldier exclaims, pulling on his civil clothes.

The Lantern Festival is the most popular festival in Republic City. The modern town is decorated with hundreds and hundreds of paper lanterns of all colours, illuminating the capital in a warm and cozy light. Traditionally, around midnight, people would make a wish and release their lanterns in the air, letting them be blown away by the wind and creating more stars in the night sky.

The First Division reaches the outskirts of the Central Place where most of the stalls are gathered. Food and games stalls together with many other entertainment stands surround the place, attracting the majority of the population to this area.

The crew separates at the Central Place, dividing into smaller groups to wander on their own and enjoy the lively festival. Iroh stays with his admiral and his commandant, the three of them strolling around the food stalls looking for their diner.

The festival is in full swing when the City Hall’s clock rings midnight, announcing the time to send the lanterns to the sky. Mixed with the crowd, the young general makes a wish before lighting his lantern with his firebending, then sends it into the air and watches it rise in the starry night. Thousands of lanterns soar in the sky at the same time, led by the wind, and sprinkle new shining stars at night.

After being dragged from stall to stall for hours, Iroh decides to return alone to his ship, letting the rest of his crew enjoy the festival. Even after the main lanterns’ release event, the Central Place is still crowded, making it hard for him to make his way to the bridge that leads to the wharf. 

Sneaking in between the crowd, he finally manages to get to the bridge and cross it slowly enjoying the view of the illuminated city. Iroh stops in the middle of the bridge and stares at the gigantic statue of Avatar Aang perched on his memorial island in Yue Bay, thinking back to the last few frantic weeks he has just experienced. 

Aang passed away a few years ago and the White Lotus has been looking for the new reincarnation of the Avatar since then, going back and forth between the North and South Poles. Their search finally ended two weeks ago, after finding the new four year old Avatar in the Southern Water Tribe.

The United Forces received a call from the White Lotus to help secure the little girl and avoid any unwanted attacks from terrorists. Iroh and his division were still in the Fire Nation when a member of the White Lotus contacted them, so they hurried over to provide some support, without having had time to rest after a long operation of two months.

This explains their accumulated fatigue and their joy to be able to finally take a break for a few days before leaving as soon as a new mission is assigned to them. It also gives them time to check out all the battleships that have been used extensively lately. These pseudo vacations won’t hurt them and will boost the morale of the troops.

Iroh walks back to the docks, absentmindedly, while watching the clear night sky. The streets in this district are so quiet, contrasting with the tumult of the downtown district. On approaching the wharf, he sees a figure standing on one of the gangways trying to board the ship. Surprised, he silently gets closer, wondering who it could be because he thought he was the first to return.

From afar, the silhouette looks feminine, long hair falling in the back and the waist well defined by the close fitted clothes. The footsteps sound light, barely moving the gangway, but are also hesitant, receding after having advanced a little. It couldn’t be someone from his crew. This indecisive gait does not correspond to that of a trained soldier. An intruder is trying to sneak onto his ship.

Iroh steps forward and asks the trespasser for their identity. The latter slowly turns around, revealing a young lady’s face, covered in soot and a few scratches. She looks surprised when she sees him, as if she expected someone else. 

Now that he is looking at her closely, he notices that her clothes are full of holes, behind which hide small wounds and burn marks. A long injury extends all the way down her thigh and continues past the knee, traces of dried blood surrounding it. She seems in a bad state, both physically and mentally. Her facial expressions show fear and distress as she keeps glancing all over the place, acting like she is dreading something.

She doesn’t even have time to answer Iroh’s question that voices rise from afar, and the young general rushes to arrest her. The sound of footsteps gets closer and the young woman looks up at Iroh, begging him with her beautiful golden eyes which he cannot resist and finally surrenders to them.

“Okay. I believe you. I’ll help you.”

Iroh takes her hand and hurries to board his ship before the police arrive. He dashes to his cabin, running across the boat, opens the door fiercely and hides his silent fugitive in the dark room. He lights the small oil lamp on his desk using firebending, bringing a dim light in the lodge and then rummages in his wardrobe.

“You’re safe here. Here is a towel and a change of clothes. They may be too big for you though, but I guess it will have to do.” He says, pointing to the private bathroom on his right. “I'll get something from the infirmary to treat you.”

Nanami enters the bathroom and takes a shower which she really needed. She is covered in soot and her wounds are now starting to hurt, especially the big one on her thigh. Fire didn’t spare her. She applies cold water on her burns one last time before getting out and changes into the young man’s clothes. They are indeed too large for her, and the pants don’t fit at all so she decides to only wear his long white shirt as it covers everything up to mid-thigh. It’s still better than her own clothes, torn and burnt here and there.

Alone in the room, Nanami looks around her, observing the tiny cabin. There is little space, just enough for one person. Her saviour’s bedroom is pretty untidy compared to his impeccable look, clothes scattered in a corner and messy bed sheets. Paperwork covers the whole desk, leaving only a small space for the oil lamp. Only a perfectly ironed red uniform, hanging on a hook, seems to reflect his upright attitude. She walks closer to look at the uniform and notices that it has two little insignias on the left, probably meaning that he is a high rank officer.

“Maybe a captain?” She whispers to herself and continues to wander around the small cabin.

She doesn’t exactly know why, but she kind of feels at ease in this messy room. A feeling of security emanates from this cabin, and from  _ this man _ . The moment she saw him, she felt something in her heart, something indescribable, that gave her a warm feeling. He accepted to help a complete stranger, suspected of being a criminal, and is even willing to treat her wounds now. Trustworthy is probably the word that would best describe him for Nanami.

Outside, the police finally reach the docks, looking for the suspect in every possible corner.

“Look for the woman! She’s dangerous!” The Police Chief shouts at his officers.

Hearing some noise outside, Nanami looks out the small porthole and gasps in horror as she sees the police looking for her on the docks. She quickly blows on the fire in the lantern and hides under the window, her hand over her mouth so as not to draw attention to the ship. The porthole overlooks the wharf and if they look at it closely, they can easily notice that someone is inside the cabin.

“Chief! Do we look on these ships?” An officer asks.

The policeman stares at the ships his officer is pointing at and walks closer to one of the windows of the ship to look inside. The light of the lampposts outside penetrates the dark cabin, and Nanami holds back her breath as she sees a shadow drawing on the floor.

As he doesn't notice any suspicious signs on the empty-looking boats, the Police Chief moves away from the ship and declares, “No, these are the United Forces’ battleships. No need to search on them.”

“No sign of the fugitive here, sir!” Another officer reports to him.

“She must have run off somewhere else then! We’re leaving, men!” He commands and leaves the empty docks with his squad.

Thinking they are gone now, Nanami peeks out, checking that the officers have really left. Relieved, she gets up and continues to explore the Navy soldier’s room in the dark.

Back in his cabin, Iroh is surprised to see that his room is now plunged in the dark, with only moonlight to illuminate the place. The young lady is sitting at his desk and is studying a map, not even noticing him. He announces his presence with a slight cough, which startles her, and she quickly stands up while apologising for looking at his work without authorisation.

“Are you a spy?” He chuckles. “I’m joking!” He immediately adds, as he sees her face turning pale from his tactless pleasantry and lights back the oil lantern. 

He looks at her and remarks she isn’t wearing any pants, leaving her bare legs exposed. He quickly turns his head to hide his blushing face, looking away from the young woman's bruised legs.

“I see you didn’t like the pants,” he jokes, making Nanami blush a little. “More seriously, please sit on the bed, I’m going to treat your wounds. They look like they really hurt.”

Nanami obediently sits on the bed, staring at him closely. She is usually more talkative but right now, she is feeling so intimidated by this man’s strong aura and prefers to remain silent. She looks at him while he is kneeling down and taking out medical tools from the first aid kit. His angular face is quite handsome, at least she finds him to her liking, but the most attractive part is probably his piercing golden eyes that make her heart beats faster each time he gazes into her eyes. 

He also looks adorable with his shoulder traps, clipped on his pants, over his white shirt and his perfect military crewcut. Nanami really wants to run her hand through his silky hair to ruffle it and make it as messy as his room, but holds back so as not to appear weirder than what she has already shown him.

Deep in her thoughts, her hand moves on its own and touches his soft hair, disheveling his impeccable hairstyle. Iroh looks up at her, surprised by her gesture, and laughs.

“Is disheveling my hair funny?”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to really do it!” Nanami apologised embarrassedly, removing her hand from his hair at once.

Iroh giggles and focuses on the wounds of her legs. Her pale skin feels smooth where there aren’t any bruises. He takes a compress and disinfects the large wound on her thigh, hearing her react because of the tingling caused by the disinfectant.

The injury is not so serious but it is still slightly open and Iroh asks her to stand to bandage her thigh. After treating all of her wounds – because she had a lot – he looks up at her and speaks in a low voice.

“So, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it :) See you in the next chapter :)


	3. 2. A Bad Dream

The sun has just risen on the horizon, bathing the small cabin with the first sunrays of summer. The door opens quietly and a young man sneaks in, being as silent as he can so as not to wake the woman sleeping soundly in his bed. Her loud snores make him let out a small chuckle as he passes by her to get some clothes. 

Iroh is a relatively bad sleeper, always moving in his sleep and kicking the sheets, but Nanami is much worse than him. His bed is a mess: the bed sheets have fallen on the floor and she is not even sleeping on the pillow anymore, as it was sent to the other end of the bed. He laughs again, seeing her wild sleeping posture and heads for the bathroom. 

Meanwhile, Nanami is moving restlessly on the bed, frowning and talking in her sleep. “No! It was not me!” is the sentence she repeats endlessly. Last night’s events just keep playing in her head, not letting her sleep peacefully. Smoke coming from a room, fire spreading throughout the place, kids crying, wooden beams falling from the ceiling and creating sparks that burned her; everything was a mess and she kept running in the corridors, carrying a young child in her arms to escape from the fire on their trail.

But what makes her shiver the most in her sleep, although she is now safe on this ship, is the moment when she finally exited the building and joined her group, putting the kid down. People pointing at her and yelling “It’s her! I saw her” is the worst part of her nightmare. The police suddenly surrounded her and started to call her “criminal” and other names that implied she was the culprit. Shocked, the young woman could only think of fleeing. She shoved the officers aside and began her run for her life, playing the tag game with them all over the city. 

As she dreams about escaping the police, Nanami moves too much on the tiny bed and inevitably hits the wall with her head, making a loud noise. Her imagination gets wild and her nightmare is now worse than what really happened. She was still running away from the police in her dream. She turned around the corner and walked into a dark alley, but unfortunately for the young lady, she was suddenly trapped in a dead end.

She could hear the police footsteps getting closer and her heartbeat getting faster. She was powerless in front of the wall, only waiting for her pursuers to come and arrest her. The officers surrounded her, taking out menacing weapons to intimidate her and make her surrender. 

They slowly walked over to her, shouting threatening words at her. Nanami couldn’t believe it, she was about to be arrested for a crime she didn’t commit. She closed her eyes in fear, dreading for the moment they would take her away, as an officer was extending his hand to arrest her.

“No!” Nanami yells as she wakes up with a start suddenly because she feels a hand grasp tightly around her wrist. Sweat runs down her temples, her eyes are now wide and her heart beats fast and loudly.

“It’s me, it’s Iroh!” The young general calms her down, making her face him.

Nanami stares at him, still shocked and breathing heavily. 

“Are you okay?” Iroh asks, helping her lean against the wall to rest. “I heard a loud noise and came to see.”

“Thanks, I’m okay. I just had a bad dream, that’s all.” She replies, closing her eyes and catching her breath.

“Was it related to what happened yesterday?”

Nanami nods and stretches her body to relax her stiff muscles. “Yeah, but in my dream I got caught by the police. It was horrible!”

“You’re safe here.” Iroh declares in a reassuring tone. “You already told me what happened. Now, we have to prove your innocence.”

“That’s not going to be easy. All the evidence is against me.” Nanami remarks, showing a pessimist side.

“Let me think.” Iroh says, tilting his head to the side.

Nanami looks at him standing near the door, arms crossed in front of his chest and half seated on his desk. Iroh’s hair is still wet from his shower earlier, a towel resting on his large shoulders to catch droplets of water. He is not wearing his shirt, exposing his chiseled torso, which makes her think that the view is not bad at all.

“Isn’t it too cold to stay shirtless?” She teases him, feeling less shaken, and turns her body to face him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“That’s funny coming from someone who isn’t wearing any pants,” he retorts, a smirk on his face.

The young woman giggles then stretches her legs in a suggestive way, openly trying to seduce him.

“Do you want to see more, little soldier?” She asks, a note of playfulness in her voice, 

“Okay, we're going to stop here.” He quickly says, looking away from the tempting lady sitting on his bed, his face as red as a tomato. He clears his throat to regain his calm, putting his shirt on.

Nanami laughs loudly, enjoying Iroh’s embarrassment. “You’re such a prude, little soldier! Have you never seen a woman's legs or what?”

Iroh frowns, vexed from her comment, and grumbles coldly while glaring at her, “I’m sorry I didn’t spend all my time ogling at women’s legs during my military training.”

His reaction only makes the fugitive guffaw, bent in two and wiping the tears in her eyes. “Spirits! You’re so funny!”

Iroh stares angrily at Nanami who is now comfortably lying in the bed as if she owns the place. The frightened and quiet woman from yesterday is completely gone, replaced by a childish and mocking woman with no manners.

“You seemed nicer yesterday.” He declares in a bitter tone.

“Aw, don’t say that, my dear! I’m always nice!”

“Anyway, I don’t understand why the police would suspect you. Weren’t you running with the kids?” Iroh asks. “Oh, but you did leave for a few minutes, so it could have been at that time.”

Nanami’s face breaks down. “No! It was not me. I would never do something like this.”

“Sorry, it came out wrong. I didn’t mean to accuse you or anything.” Iroh explains himself as she looks daggers at him. “I was just putting myself in the place of an inspector.”

“But, you’re no inspector, little soldier.” She snickers.

“I prefer the quiet you from yesterday, you talk back too much now.” Iroh says, frowning from her impertinence and Nanami rolls her eyes at his statement. “So, miss fugitive, do you have anything else to add that I have to know?”

She glares at him fiercely, greatly displeased by the way he calls her. Iroh is quite amused by her reaction and a smug smile draws on his lips, feeling satisfied now that it’s Nanami’s turn to be upset.

“Well, you already know the rest. I ran away and was chased by the police and the Triple Threats. Then I got to the docks and tried to sneak into your ship. And poof, you appeared and helped me?” She shrugs.

“The Triple Threats? Why are they also involved?”

“How could I know? The police thought they were trying to help me because they were pretending to, but they were actually chasing after me too.”

Nanami gets up, now half lying on the bed and one hand outstretched to support her upper body.

“So, what do we do now, little soldier?” She asks, gazing into his amber eyes and playing with her hair with her free hand .

He puts a hand on his chin, showing he is in deep thoughts and finally says, a smile on his face.

“How about this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I'm so sorry this chapter was a little lousy lol I had no inspiration when writing lol but I hope you enjoyed it a little at least and will continue to follow the story :) I'll do better in the next chapters :)


	4. 3. A New Job

“What? Are you serious?” Nanami exclaims, a surprised look drawing on her face, soon replaced by an angry expression. “I’m not a domestic. No way am I going to clean this ship for you all to laze around!”

“But I don’t have any other job for you to do. You’re not a soldier,” Iroh tries to reason with her.

“And I don’t want to be one. I’m not going to be your slave and serve you. Never in your wildest dreams!”

“You’re not going to be a slave. You will just have to help around and hum… clean our uniforms from time to time.” 

Iroh fails to convince her with his questionable arguments, making Nanami fume on their way to the ship’s dining room.

“Listen to me, little soldier.” She stops suddenly in the corridor, pinning the young man against a wall with her forearm. “I’m thankful you’re helping me, but I’m not going to listen to your orders.”

Iroh shoves Nanami’s arm away with force, offended by her lack of respect. “You listen to me. I’m willing to help you, but if you keep your nasty attitude, I won’t hesitate to kick you out of my ship.”

“Let’s see you d–” Nanami begins to say but gets interrupted by a soldier.

“General! Everybody has gathered in the dining room as you requested, sir.”

Nanami turns her head to the soldier, raising her eyebrow, then looks back at Iroh. “General?”

“Thanks. We’re coming.” Iroh replies with a totally different tone compared to how he talks when he’s with her. He sounds more imposing, more bossy, more like a general of the United Forces.

Nanami can’t believe it and stares at him with her mouth open. “You are a general?”

Iroh doesn’t even bother to answer, looking down at her and walks ahead. Nanami follows him quietly, cursing him under her breath, and enters the largest room of the ship. About fifty soldiers are seated at the tables lined up around the area and a counter is located at the back of the room, an old man with gray hair and beard standing behind it. 

On the opposite side, facing all other tables, a single table is placed where four people are aligned with a space left between the two in the middle. Nanami looks at their serious posture, trunk upright and straight, showing they are probably high-ranked officers.

Iroh stops next to the table he is supposed to sit at and speaks, facing all of his soldiers.

“Thanks for attending this meeting on such a short notice,” he begins, with his commanding tone that Nanami is unfamiliar with. “I want to introduce to you all a new member of our crew.”

Nanami stands next to him, turning her head from one side of the room to the other and scanning the entire room. She glances at the soldiers quietly listening to their commander, waiting for him to continue.

“This is Nanami. She is going to join the First Division starting from today and she will be… hum…” 

Iroh doesn’t know what to say anymore. Nanami is being difficult with him, refusing the position he offered to her. He talks with hesitation, contrary to his usual assertive speech, and looks at Nanami. She stands straight, her hands behind her, wearing a serious expression on her face, contrasting with her earlier playful and arrogant attitude.

Nanami looks around the room quickly, looking for an idea and her gaze stops on the man behind the counter. He is wearing a hat, indicating he is probably the cook of the ship. A smile draws on her lips and she declares enthusiastically, “I’ll be the new assistant cook.”

Iroh looks at her, his eyebrow raised, and she replies with a large smile that says “I’ve got this, boy!” He sighs and plays along with her, reaffirming her declaration, “She will be helping Bu Po. Please welcome our new crew member warmly.”

The soldiers applaud and some of them shout “Welcome!”, making Nanami feel gladly received on this ship.

“I’m going to introduce you to Bu Po, our cook.” Iroh says, heading towards the kitchen. 

He opens a door and walks in the most immaculate kitchen Nanami has ever seen: squeaky clean worktop and sparkling crockery neatly tidied in cupboards. Bu Po is a small old man, with a slightly protruding belly. His face is cheerful and as he greets the newcomer, Nanami could tell he was as nice as he looked.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Bu Po. I’ve been working on this ship since General Iroh had been a simple soldier.” Bu Po introduces himself, reaching out his hand to greet her. “So, you’re going to help in the kitchen then. I’m looking forward to working with you!”

“Actually, I can’t cook at all,” Nanami confesses, addressing an awkward smile to the two men.

Iroh’s eyes widen from the shock and blood starts to rise to his head, stirring up anger towards this free-spirited woman.

“Why did you s–” He tries to say, but she chimes in immediately, not even paying attention to him.

“But, I can bake sweets! I’ve been working in a sweets shop for a while now.”

“Oh! So you’ll make the desserts,” Bu Po concludes happily, clapping his hands from satisfaction. “I love sweets!” He adds, tapping on his belly.

Nanami chuckles and nods. “Me too.”

Iroh watches the two of them, as Bu Po shows his new coworker around the kitchen, pointing to the location of the kitchen tools, the crockery and the cutlery. He directs his gaze on Nanami’s clothes and sighs. She is wearing his clothes, a white shirt which is too long for her that she had to tuck it into the pants, also too large for her slender waist and Iroh had to lend her a belt.

A sudden growl echoes in the kitchen, causing the cook to laugh as Nanami's cheeks turn slightly pink.

“It seems you haven’t had breakfast yet. Let me prepare you something,” he says, taking out a pan and some ingredients.

“When you’re done eating, come to my office,” Iroh instructs her before leaving the room.

❀

Nanami knocks at the wooden door and opens it, not even waiting for the General’s answer. She enters Iroh’s office and looks for the man, but no one seems to be there. She walks towards his desk, positioned in front of the large window, and smiles as she notices that everything is neat and tidy, unlike the desk in his personal cabin.

She wanders around his workroom, stopping every now and then to examine things that pique her interest. She stops in front of a wooden chest of drawers and faces a red cushion on which a gold object is laid, shining under the sunlight and catching her eye. She takes the item in her hands carefully and turns it in all directions, trying to figure what it could be.

It looks like a hairpin but Nanami finds it strange for him to own a hair accessory like that as Iroh has short hair and wouldn’t be able to tie his hair with it. The headpiece is composed of two wing-shape progs and a hair-stick to fix it around the top-knot. It is well manufactured and looks like some expensive accessory since he exposes it on a cushion like this.

“I didn’t know you were such a fashionable man, General,” she whispers and chuckles at the thought of him buying this for himself. “He was so cute with his shoulder straps though.”

“Who’s cute?” A voice asks, startling her and makes her drop the fancy headpiece on the floor.

“I’m so sorry.” She apologises and picks the headpiece up, quickly putting it back in its place. 

“This is a memento from my grandfather.” Iroh glares at her as he walks over. “Stop touching what’s not yours. Who told you to come in, anyway?”

“I’m sorry. I know how precious a memento from someone you loved is,” she says, staring at the headpiece, a sad look drawing on her face.

“Loved? Just to be clear, my grandfather’s still alive. Don’t make it sound like he’s not here anymore.”

“You’re the one who’s confusing! You said ‘memento’ like it was a tragic moment in your life! ” She retorts. “Anyway, why did you want to see me, General? Surely not because you miss me already?”

“Can’t you just ask me nicely? Why do you need to be so unpleasant and arrogant when you talk?” Iroh sighs and sits at his desk. He puts a big packet on the table and says, “Whatever. Here.”

Nanami sits in the chair in front of him, opens the packet and takes its content out. “A soldier uniform? I already told you I didn’t want to be a soldier. I’m an assistant cook, why would I need a soldier’s uniform?” 

“It’s a disguise. To go unnoticed in town.” Iroh explains. Nanami raises an eyebrow, skeptical about his explanation and he adds, “We need to get you some new clothes. You can’t wear mine forever, and I actually need them back too.”

“Go unnoticed while wearing a soldier’s uniform?” She asks sarcastically. “That’s the best idea I ever heard, General!”

“It won’t be unusual if you walk besides me. We are part of the United Forces.”

“Oh! Are you asking me out on a date, General?” She jokes, sitting closer to the table and gazing into his eyes.

“Enough with your silly remarks! Put this on and let’s go.”

❀

A few days have passed since Nanami joined the First Division of the United Forces. She got used to her life on the ship, helping in the kitchen early in the morning, at lunch and for dinner. She appreciates working with Bu Po with whom she became really close and the cook now calls himself her uncle.

“I’m glad you want to be my uncle, Bu Po. I’ve never had any family members.” Nanami tells him.

However, apart from him, she still hasn’t found any close friends. The soldiers don’t talk to her much aside from the time when they come to take their food from the counter. The only other person she regularly interacts with is Iroh, although she just makes fun of him every time they talk and ends up irritating the general.

The First Division is composed of several battleships and Nanami is on the main one, where the General is. She hasn’t met the others yet, but the atmosphere on this ship is welcoming and friendly. She didn’t witness any hostility between the soldiers during her first week as everyone seemed to get along well. 

She also noticed that one third of the fighters on this ship were women and it amazed her how brave they were to go to the front lines to protect the citizens. Fortunately, the men aren’t misogynistic – at least on this boat – and the female soldiers are treated in a respectful way. The benders and non-benders also get along with each other, and benders of different elements don’t clash. Everyone lives in harmony on the ship and proof of this equality, most groups of friends are mixed.

Iroh is pretty popular among his soldiers and girls would try to flirt with him all day, but our little prudish young general always makes sure to drive them away immediately. Respect from his male soldiers and adoration from the female ones. Young ladies try to corner him and talk to him whenever he walks alone – that is, when he’s not accompanied by his grumpy admiral, whose name Nanami has forgotten, and Ji Ji, his handsome captain, who is not as popular as him though.

“Look at those girls, Bu Po. Following him like baby turtle ducks do with their mother.” Nanami comments from the counter as Iroh passes with his groupies behind him, bored by this daily scene. “That’s not even cute! Is it because of them he has become such a prudish man? On a side note, the baby turtle ducks are really cute, they’re so adorable!”

“You like turtle ducks, Nanami? I know a very good restaur–” Bu Po begins.

“No, don’t say it! I don’t want to hear it!” She exclaims, covering her ears, while Bu Po laughs. “That was not nice of you.”

“Hahaha, my dear child. I love having you here! You make my days so much brighter now! I used to be a little lonely in this kitchen.”

“I’m happy to be with you too.” Nanami smiles gently at him and puts her hand on the cook’s shoulder.

“Girls would surely flock around him, he’s the Fire Nation Prince too after all,” Bu Po declares, stroking his beard. “He’s a good catch!”

“What? Prince? So that means he’s a general, highest rank of the United Forces, on top of being a Prince already? How much more perfect does he plan to be?” Nanami snickers.

Bu Po smiles and adds, in a playful tone, “How is it going with the General? Are you getting along better with him? Tell Uncle Bu Po.”

“You sound like a teenage girl, hungry of romance!” Nanami laughs. “I just really get the urge to tease him when I see him and it doesn’t end well. We argue a lot because I don’t follow his orders. But I’m just like that you know? I’ve always found it hard to be disciplined. I don’t like people telling me what to do.”

“Well, I’ve only known you for a week, but I can see you’re free-spirited. You like independence, Nanami. You are a strong girl, that’s what’s interesting about you.”

Nanami smiles at him, but not as cheerfully as she usually does. She takes the clean plates and puts them in the cupboards. As she closes the cupboard, she adds in a quiet voice, “I’m not as strong as you think, Bu Po.”

Short but strong knocks resound on the kitchen’s door, interrupting their conversation. The door opens and Iroh steps in. He is accompanied by two soldiers, which are wearing uniforms of different colors, one of them is in blue and the other in red. 

Nanami could feel the glare coming from the female waterbender with ocean-colored eyes in her blue uniform, standing straight behind her commander. Next to her, the other soldier is a male firebender that seems like he doesn’t want to be here but was probably forced to follow his comrade.

Iroh steps forward and says with his authoritative voice which Nanami greatly dislikes, “We need to talk.”


	5. 3.5. "Are you asking me out, General?"

“How can everyone wear this? It’s so uncomfortable!” Nanami exclaims on their way to the downtown district.

“Can you stop complaining all the time? You’re a wanted criminal and I’m trying to help you here. But all you do is mocking me and you have a really bad attitude. If you don’t want to help, then fine, but be nice.” Iroh snaps at her, leaving her speechless.

She stares at him, shocked from him raising his voice, then looks away, keeping her mouth shut. The atmosphere is now heavy and tense, the two of them staying quiet until they reach the bridge that connects the docks to the downtown district.

Iroh finally breaks the silence. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier,” he apologises with the gentle husky voice Nanami is used to hearing from him.

“Don’t apologise. It was my fault,” she admits. She stops walking and looks at the horizon. “I can’t promise you I won’t tease you anymore, but I’ll try to be nicer.”

Iroh chuckles, shaking his head, as she grins at him in a charming way. He stands next to her and puts his hands on the handrail, breathing the warm air of summer. Seagulls fly over their head in the clear blue sky, their cries adding a melody to the cacophony of the city. The wind blows a lot on the bridge, creating a nice breeze appreciated by the pair. 

Iroh glances at Nanami. She isn’t wearing her helmet, exposing her face to the world – luckily, they were the only ones on the bridge. Her long black hair follows the will of the gust as she stares into space, a thoughtful look on her face.

“You’re amazing. You’re 23 like me, and you’re already a general in the United Forces. I feel so pathetic compared to you. I’ve never done anything in my whole life. I’m just a loser and now I’m wanted by the police,” she declares, a note of melancholy in her tone.

“Wow. That didn’t sound like you at all.” Iroh comments, a little surprised by her words. “But, hey, you’re not a loser. You were helping at an orphanage. That’s really nice of you.”

Nanami doesn’t respond immediately. She turns around and leans her back against the handrail, putting her elbows on it. She sighs, closing her eyes, and answers him in a low voice.

“I’m not nice at all. I was picked up from the streets by the director of the orphanage ten years ago and have grown up there ever since. I’m just repaying the debt I owe him.”

Iroh stays silent, waiting for her to continue. He realises he has never really talked to anyone about matters like that. He spent all his youth studying and training to be a soldier. Luckily, he was blessed with talent in firebending and was born with natural leadership, allowing him to quickly rise through the ranks and become the youngest general in the history of the United Forces.

“I’ve never met my parents; they died when I was only a few months. I don’t know how they looked because I never had the chance to see their faces. The only memento I have from them is a pendant that I’m always wearing.” 

As she says so, Nanami touches her chestplate under which lies her necklace and continues to open her heart to Iroh, confiding more of her past to him. 

“I was raised by a friend of theirs, an old woman named Einuh. She was so nice with me and raised me dearly; she was like a grandmother for me. I’ve loved her so much, but she died of old age when I was eight.”

Tears form in her eyes as she tells her story and Nanami feels her nose getting stuffy. All those painful memories reemerge despite her trying her best to repress them deep within her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers under her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. “We should get going to avoid the crowd.”

She turns her head to Iroh, smiling at him but he guesses the only thing she’s feeling right now is bitterness. Iroh follows her with his eyes as she walks away slowly, keeping her head down to hide her pain. He treads on her heel silently, and the atmosphere is now the same as before, heavy and tense.

Iroh thinks about what Nanami just told him about her. He can’t feel the same pain as her because he has never experienced it. He was born in a royal family and had all the members of his household with him until he decided himself to leave them to join the United Forces. He can’t even imagine the grief of not even knowing her parents’ faces. 

This is probably one of the saddest stories he has ever heard, as the people he mostly hung out with during his youth came from rich and happy families – at least on the outside. However, even though he feels really touched by her story to the point it makes his heart tighten, he doesn’t feel an ounce of pity towards her. Not because he doesn’t like her – he wouldn’t have helped her if that had been the case – but because he feels that she doesn’t seek any. Her arrogant and flirtatious attitude towards him is just a facade to mask her painful past, but it’s also to show him that she can stand on her two feet alone.

Iroh doesn’t know why he agreed to help her that night. He hates to admit it, but he was really shaken by her eyes. Her beautiful golden eyes that captured his attention and made him surrender in an instant, regardless of the consequences of his decision. He is still flustered by them as a matter of fact – which pisses him a lot – and he ends up taking out on her. Getting so weak-willed each time she gazes at him, he didn’t know he could be soft like that. All his life, he had been taught to be strong both physically and mentally, but there he was, letting his feelings take the upper hand and hiding a suspected criminal on his ship. What kind of general is he?

Before they reach the end of the bridge, Iroh runs and stands in front of Nanami causing her to stop walking.

“What is it General?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” he begins. 

The wind is blowing very hard at that moment, almost disheveling his perfectly styled hair. The gusts of wind, plus the fact that she is now wearing her helmet, dampen the sound of his voice and make it hard for Nanami to hear him well.

“To be honest, I don’t know why I decided to help you. I can’t find any logical reasons,” she hears him say and her eyebrows draw in a frown as she tries to figure out his point. “But, I do believe you’re not involved in this criminal act and I will help you prove your innocence. You have my word, Nanami.”

Nanami stares at him, eyes wide and stunned by his speech. She didn’t expect that from him. She has absolutely no idea where this came from, but she feels reassured by his words. Actually, she is the same as him. She doesn’t know why she trusted him and followed him that night. Sure, she didn’t really have any other choice but it wasn’t only that. An indescribable feeling had taken hold of her at that time and her instincts told her to believe in that man. 

Iroh can see her eyes sparkling and her face showing a cheerful expression, as she laughs.

“Then I’m counting on you, Iroh!”

He smiles at her and nods before stepping off the bridge. The two of them head towards one of the most popular places in Republic City: the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall. They look around the multitude of shops of the three-rings shopping center representing the largest city of the Earth Kingdom. Iroh spends the rest of his morning following the wild woman from one shop to another. Nanami asks him for his opinion from time to time but the general isn’t well-informed about the latest fashion trends and isn’t of any help, which earns him sarcastic remarks from his new recruit.

After hours of shopping – Iroh couldn’t even keep count of how many shops they have visited – the pair finally comes back to the ship, hands full of bags. The general leads his new cook assistant to her own cabin, as she slept in his last night.

“This cabin is smaller than mine. It doesn’t have a private bathroom so you’ll have to go to the shared one on the other side of the ship,” he explains to her as she settles in her new place. 

“I don’t mind going to the shared showers. We didn’t have the luxury of having our own bathroom at the orphanage anyway,” she chuckles. “It’s probably not the case for a general like you.”

“May I remind you that I have been a soldier before becoming a general?” Iroh retorts and rolls his eyes, which is something he has never done before. Her bad behavior is rubbing off on him. “Okay, get ready. I think it’s time to help Bu Po in the kitchen.” But as she glares at him, unhappy he is giving her orders, he quickly adds, “I’m leaving. _You_ decide when you want to go.”

Nanami nods her head, satisfied, as Iroh shuts the door behind him. She takes out the new outfits she has picked up with the general and hangs them in the dresser. Her cabin is indeed smaller than Iroh’s, but it’s more than enough for someone who is used to sleeping in a shared room with others. She finishes putting away her clothes and heads towards the kitchen where Bu Po is waiting. Nanami grins to herself as she walks and thinks about the start of her new life on the ship from today onwards. She can’t help but feel excited about it!


	6. 4. Kyra and Ziki

Kyra stops walking abruptly. She stares wide-eyed at a billboard on the streets of Republic City, a disbelieving look in her blue eyes. The young soldier pulls on her friend’s arm, causing him to let out a small cry of surprise.

“Look at that, Ziki!” she exclaims, pointing at the poster placarded on the board. “We need to tell the General about this. Let’s go back.”

“It’s probably a mistake. We’re on a break, relax! Let’s go,” Ziki replies, walking away and shaking his hand to tell her to come.

Kyra pulls him back and turns back to the ship. “This is important. We can’t oversee it!”

The young man sighs and surrenders to his friend, accompanying her back to the docks. The two of them take the large avenue that leads to the bridge, and pass by a multitude of shops that Ziki wanted to visit, but couldn’t. 

Kyra walks in front of him, her steps short and rapid, making her look like a hen rushing back to her henhouse. She is wearing an outfit that looks like Southern Water Tribe traditional clothes. The blue color of her t-shirt and pants matches the color of her dark skin, typical of Water Tribes’ people.

Ziki watches her as she marches with her military habits, her back straight and her head held high. Her silhouette is quite feminine, slim waist and narrow shoulders with long brown wavy hair that she ties in a high ponytail. However, Kyra doesn’t dress in a womanly way. When all the other female soldiers dressed up elegantly for the festival, wearing their most beautiful outfit, Kyra put on some large, shapeless pants and a plain t-shirt. Nothing really fashionable. This probably comes from the fact that she has been raised in a family with only men, as her mother died when she gave birth to her, the youngest child.

His unstylish comrade doesn’t get along with the other women on the ship, and doesn’t even have any friends apart from him. Her personality can be quite annoying sometimes, as she is so short-tempered and would get angry for nothing. Ziki did have small arguments with her many times, but it has never been serious. It was not the case with other people. Kyra has bickered several times with other soldiers on the ship – especially female ones – because they didn’t behave properly according to the situation.

Ziki and Kyra met on their first day in the United Forces, six months ago. They stood next to each other, and started talking naturally. Their personalities were completely different, but that didn’t prevent them from sympathising. 

Ziki is rather calm and generally indifferent about most things – except what interests him – but he blends in easily thanks to his friendly nature. It didn’t take him too much time and effort to make friends on the ship. On the contrary, Kyra couldn’t make a single buddy. She isn’t really outgoing and doesn’t talk too much, making it hard to approach her. She is actually nice once you talk to her, but at first she can be pretty aggressive. She rarely smiles and sits alone in a corner, so nobody gets close to her.

As he thinks about their encounter, Ziki catches sight of the port, removing him from his thoughts. The light gray color of the concrete matches that of the sky, strewn with big clouds. Ziki looks up, and a gloomy feeling takes hold of him. The day didn’t start well, and it would probably not end well either.

The large battleships of the United Forces have been sleeping here for a week now. Kyra and Ziki climb the gangway and board their floating living place. The two of them walk along the corridors, and head back to their own cabin to change into their uniforms before reaching out to General Iroh. They end up finding him in his office, looking over his paperwork.

“General, could we have a bit of your time, please?” Kyra asks, now wearing her United Forces uniform for waterbenders.

“Yes. What is it?” Iroh replies, putting his pen down and staring at his recruits.

“It’s about the new assistant cook, sir.”

Iroh sighs and fumes inside of him before Kyra could explain anything. He sometimes regrets helping that troublesome fugitive. The charming woman he met on the docks that night and who made him falter has completely disappeared, making him wonder if he hadn’t imagined her. But what could have Nanami done this time for soldiers to complain? It has only been a week since she joined the ship.

“What did she do?” 

Kyra feels a little intimidated by the upset general. She has never seen him wear such an irritated look on his face. She admires the general in a way she has never admired anyone else before. It has only been half a year since she joined his unit, but Kyra feels something special for General Iroh. He is not like other men. He is an excellent commanding officer, a strong firebender and a brilliant strategist. She is amazed by his dominating presence every time he gives orders during missions; the way he acts really attracts her, and what she feels for him is probably not just admiration anymore. 

But right now, this is not the general she is used to seeing. He openly shows his agitation to his subordinates, and has become impatient. He was nothing like the always composed commander that Kyra knew. What did that woman do to him? She’s always familiar when talking to General Iroh, and Kyra doesn’t like it at all. That  _ venomous _ woman.

“Hmm…,” Kyra hesitates, looking for her words. How does she tell her superior that his new employee is a criminal wanted by the police, without making him angrier than he already is? “Well… The truth is that …”

Iroh raises his eyebrow. She sounded confident when she asked for his time, but now she is stuttering her words. He scowls at the wavering waterbender, his face marked by impatience, which only makes the young soldier more stressed.

Seeing his fellow comrade in panic, Ziki, who is now wearing his red firebender uniform, steps forward and concludes Kyra’s sentence. “The new cook assistant, Nanami, is wanted by Republic City’s Police Department. We saw a poster in town earlier, and immediately came back to report it to you,” he declares with a toneless voice.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, sir.”

The general stays silent for a few minutes, before speaking again. “Did you tell anyone else about this?” Ziki shakes his head to say no, and Iroh adds, a thoughtful frown on his face, “I see. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

The three of them head towards the back of the ship without exchanging words. Iroh walks in front of them, leading the way. Kyra and Ziki follow him, leaving some space between them and their commander. The whole battleship is made of steel, so the clinking of their steps resound each time their boots hit the floor.

Iroh knocks on the iron door upon their arrival, creating loud sounds with his fist. A nice smell of food envelops them as soon as they enter. Two large jars of soup simmer on the fire, next to Bu Po, while Nanami prepares delicious sweet buns one by one. The two cooks turn around, startled by the sudden visit, and stare at them intensely, a questioning expression on their faces. 

“We need to talk,” Iroh says, using his commanding tone which irritates Nanami as soon as she hears it.

“What do you w–” she begins to say, but Bu Po pulls discreetly on her hand to remind her to be more respectful. Nanami clears her throat and resumes, “Hmm, I mean, how may we help you, General?”

Iroh sighs at her falsetto voice, rolling his eyes in exasperation; she didn’t sound sincere at all. Two soldiers have discovered her secret. How will they deal with it? Since he met Nanami, nothing has gone well, and he knows that only more troubles await him. 

He doesn’t even have time to respond that Kyra already comes forward in a flash, standing in front of him, and yells at Nanami.

“You criminal! I don’t know what dirty tricks you used to persuade General Iroh to believe you, but don’t think they will work on us!”

Nanami stares at the waterbender, her face unfazed by the accusation thrown at her. The new assistant cook walks slowly towards the female soldier, with an arrogant gait, and pushes the other fiercely against the cupboard. Clinking sounds emanate from behind Kyra because of plates vibrating in the cupboard due to the impact.

“Listen to me, pretty girl. I don’t know what kind of grudge you have against me, but I won’t let you speak to me in that tone.”

“Hmph. You’re only a cook, don’t think too highly of yourself,” Kyra retorts, pushing the wild woman away with her hand.

Nanami squints her amber eyes, now burning from anger, and pins the waterbender against the cupboard again.

“Apologise to Bu Po. Without a cook on this ship, nobody would survive even a day,” she commands, in a threatening tone. “Don’t take it out on me just because you can’t get your feelings across,” she adds, a smirk on her lips, which got larger when Kyra’s face turned red from embarrassment.

“Enough!” a deep voice shouts.

A hand pulls Nanami back by her shoulder, forcing her to let the female soldier go. However, our fugitive is short-tempered and gets defensive rapidly. She turns immediately, ready to hit, but the large hand grips her wrist tightly, preventing her to do so. Nanami lets out a small cry of pain, as tears form in her fiery golden eyes.

“What are you doing?” Nanami exclaims, glaring at Iroh and trying to free her hand, but the young man tightens his grasp.

“That’s my line. What are  _ you _ doing, trying to hit your superior? I don’t tolerate any fights on my ship,” Iroh shouts back, then turning to his soldier, his eyebrows furrowed, he adds, “But yeah, she’s right. Apologise to Bu Po. Everyone on this ship is equal. There’s no position inferior to another.” 

Kyra stiffens, and apologises respectfully to Bu Po in a low voice. She really appreciates the cook. He is the only one other than Ziki who was nice to her. She’s ashamed to have embarrassed him like that. 

The five of them stand still in the now quiet kitchen. The tension has gone down, but is still high. Iroh releases Nanami’s hand and the latter walks over to Bu Po, her face still scowling. She leans against the worktop and folds her arms in front of her chest, looking sideways so as not to meet the gaze of the waterbender soldier, or the General’s.

On the opposite side, Kyra and Ziki don’t budge from their place either. Kyra is as annoyed and angered as her fellow female crewmate, but as a trained soldier, she tries not to show her emotions. Ziki, who hasn’t uttered a word since entering the kitchen, still stands quietly, next to his comrade, as if he was only there to support her.

Between the two groups, Iroh finds himself standing in the middle. The situation got worse than what he had planned. He knew about Nanami’s short-tempered attitude, but he didn’t expect his soldier to be the one to start the “fight” first. 

Everyone is fidgeting, waiting for someone to speak up. Seeing that the situation doesn’t move forward, Ziki decides to take the lead.

“Nanami, we know that you’re wanted by the Police. It seems General Iroh is covering for you. We accept to stay quiet about this too, but would you please tell us what happened first?”

Kyra’s eyes go wide when she hears Ziki’s words. She didn’t intend to stay quiet about this! She planned to report the criminal to the Police immediately after talking to the General. What was Ziki thinking, saying they would agree to hide a fugitive? That’s against the law. Her hostility for Nanami only grows as Kyra doesn’t understand how she could have not only General Iroh, but also Ziki in her pocket. This woman is really amazing, in a bad way of course. 

On her side, Nanami scans the young soldier. He’s a little bit smaller than Iroh in both height and build. His shoulders are not as large as Iroh’s, but she can see a sturdy body emerging under his red uniform. Nanami can’t really see his face, as half of it is hidden by his helmet. She can still tell that he looks cute – not as handsome as Iroh, or Ji Ji, the captain of the earthbenders’ faction though. 

His attitude and tone implies he is calm, and has not been disturbed by what just happened between his friend and her. Her instincts are telling her that she can trust this young man too. But, one problem remains. What about the girl? Nanami is sure that once she told them her story, that annoying woman would report her to the police right away.

Ziki senses Nanami’s doubts about his friend, and assures her that Kyra will comply. The latter refuses at first, but General Iroh intervenes and asks her to keep the secret. Not able to go against her commander, the female soldier surrenders, and accepts the deal.

Guaranteed not to be denounced, Nanami smiles, a satisfied look on her face. She thanks Ziki for giving her a chance, and reveals her story to the two soldiers, as well as Bu Po who didn’t know about it.


	7. 5. A New Life

A few days have passed since the incident in the kitchen between Kyra and Nanami. As promised, the two soldiers didn’t report the suspected criminal to the police, and they act like they know nothing.

The sun is burning high in the sky, hot wind blowing through a suffocating Republic City. The heat of mid-summer has conquered the capital, forcing the citizens to hide themselves in their homes. Those, brave enough to step outside, have to desperately look for shaded places to escape the scorching sun.

On General Iroh’s United Forces ship, the heat is taking a toll on soldiers as well. Being entirely made of steel, the battleship feels like a sauna inside, making the crew sweat buckets. Having to wear their uniform just makes it more unbearable.

In the spacious dining room, an alluring smell floats, accompanying the grumbling sounds of hungry stomachs. It’s nearly snack time, and the cooks are busy in the kitchen finishing the preparations, before opening the counter for the soldiers to taste the freshly baked sweets.

Seated at a table near the kitchen, Ziki and Kyra are talking leisurely. Kyra has been enjoying her peaceful day until a certain person joins them, sitting next to Ziki, across her.

“What are you two talking about?” Nanami asks, a smile on her lips, putting down a plate full of sweet buns she has just made.

“Why are you sitting with us? There are plenty of open seats on the other tables,” Kyra complains, frowning in displeasure.

“Aw, don’t be so mean, Kyra. Aren’t we friends now? I’m even bringing you some treats! Aren’t I nice?”

Nanami keeps smiling, her chin resting on her hand, but Kyra can feel the teasing in her voice, which riles her up. The female soldier is about to give in to her anger, but Ziki stops her, telling her to calm down. He turns to Nanami, and scolds her for provoking Kyra. But the young lady just laughs it off, not even bothering to listen to his preaching about her attitude.

“I don’t understand why General Iroh would go to such lengths for an annoying woman like you,” Kyra comments scornfully.

“Don’t be jealous, dear. It’s no good,” Nanami sneers, which earns her a glare from Ziki on her right.

“General Iroh even used his connections to remove all your wanted posters,” Kyra sighs, stuffing one of the buns in her mouth.

“Oh, did he? I didn’t know. How sweet of him!”

Nanami chuckles, having fun teasing Kyra. They didn’t start out on good terms, but the more she talked to her, the more she liked her. The waterbender is actually really fun to hang out with, and Nanami appreciates her strong personality – not that she ever told her so.

A screeching sound comes out of the speakers installed all over the ship, and General Iroh’s voice follows, asking everyone to gather in the dining room. Nanami returns to the kitchen with Bu Po for the meeting. Iroh walks in, and stands at the usual spot where he makes his announcements. A new mission has arrived for the First Division. They are to be heading to the South Pole again, to provide some reinforcements for the young Avatar’s safety.

“Are we going to meet the Avatar? I can’t wait!” Nanami says enthusiastically, sitting back with Kyra and Ziki after the meeting ended.

“She’s just a cheeky little brat.” Kyra rolls her eyes, reminiscing her previous mission to the South Pole.

Nanami stands up abruptly, a concerned expression on her face. The rattling sound of her chair on the steel floor causes a loud noise, and all gazes are locked on her. She smiles awkwardly at people raising their eyebrows, whispering a ‘sorry’.

“What’s wrong?” Ziki asks her.

“I need to see the general. I’ll be right back,” she answers in a low voice, dashing out of the room without meeting their eyes.

The young lady strides across the long corridors of the ship towards Iroh’s office. Upon arriving, she lifts her arm to knock at the door – to avoid being scolded for not doing it. As she is about to hit the door vigorously, it opens from the inside, startling her. Captain Ji Ji of the earthbending faction stands across her, eyes wide. 

Ji Ji is a tall, young man, and a very capable soldier whom Iroh relies on a lot. He comes from Omashu, and has slightly tanned skin. His undercut brown hair suits his oval face, and highlights his green eyes.

Nanami looks up at him, and as he stares back, her cheeks turn pink.

“Miss Nanami,” he says with his silvery voice, bearing a large smile revealing his perfect white teeth. “I've finished my talk with General Iroh. He’s all yours.”

“Thank you Captain Ji Ji,” she replies timidly, in an unusually soft voice which contrasts with her habitual brash attitude.

Nanami moves aside to let him pass, and watches him as he walks away. Once he takes the corner, disappearing from her sight, she steps in Iroh’s office, and quietly closes the door behind her.

“What was that?” Iroh asks.

“What are you talking about?” Nanami raises her eyebrow, not figuring out his point.

“How come you speak respectfully to Ji Ji, but not to me?”

Surprise draws on the young lady’s face, soon replaced by an amused look. Nanami laughs heartily, trying to hide it with her hand. Iroh scowls, and grumbles furiously, convinced she is making fun of him.

“Are you jealous, General?” she razzes him. “How cute!”

“If you came here to tease me again, then you should leave. I’m not in the mood to listen to your jokes.”

Iroh looks back at his paperwork, flipping through the pages angrily. Nanami giggles, and taking the chair, sits down in front of him.

“Fortunately for you, I wasn’t planning on teasing you today. I came to talk about a serious matter.”

Her tone has changed, and Iroh lifts his head to meet her eyes, intrigued by her sudden change of attitude. Her vibrant amber eyes are looking straight into his, and her stare is so intense it makes him feel a little pressured.

Iroh puts his pen down, and clears his desk to give her all his attention. He nods to her to tell her he’s now all ears and that she can talk.

“I’ve come to ask your permission to leave the ship for the afternoon.”

“You? Asking for permission?” Iroh ironises. But, on a more serious note, he continues, “Why do you want to leave the ship?”

“We’re going on a mission soon, right? I’d like to go to the orphanage to see how they’re doing before leaving,” she replies, a resolved look in her eyes.

Iroh could sense her affection for the orphanage. Her tone is sincere, and imprinted with concern for the kids. However, even though he knew she genuinely cared for them, because she’s the target of a criminal organisation and the police, it’s risky to let her venture outside. Iroh is in a bind. He can’t possibly refuse such a request, but what if something happened to her? He can’t accompany her either, he has a meeting about the new operation planned later. 

Nanami watches Iroh as he racks his brain, a small dreamy smile on her lips. She finds it funny how he always puts his hand on his chin each time he’s in deep thoughts. He seems to have forgotten she was here, ignoring her completely, and mumbling things to himself. She stays silent, waiting for him. Although she always teases him, she knows she can count on him when it matters the most.

After thinking long and hard about it, Iroh comes up with a compromise that could ensure Nanami’s safety.

“Kyra and Ziki will accompany you in my stead. Keep a low profile at all costs. Don’t make a scene. Wear a uniform so nobody could recognise you,” he instructed her.

“What? No! I don’t want to wear a uniform. Didn’t you see how hot it is outside?” she protests.

“You’re already making a fuss…” Iroh sighs, and crossing his arms over his chest, he adds, “You need to at least cover your face. Even if it’s hot outside.”

Nanami puts on a sullen look, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms in turn. Seeing the brooding woman sitting across him, Iroh shakes his head, exasperated by her childish behaviour. He stands up, and rummages through one of his drawers. He takes out a black umbrella and a dark red scarf, then puts them on his desk.

“Here, use the umbrella to shade from the sun, and pull it low so people won’t see your face. Put on the scarf when you go to the orphanage.”

“See? You can do it if you want!” she teases him. “Thanks Iroh.” 

Nanami takes his things, and is about to leave, but the general calls out to her before she opens the door.

“I don’t mind you calling me just Iroh when we’re alone, but remember not to do it in front of people.”

She bursts out laughing in a lovely way, which enchants Iroh without him noticing. She opens the door, and performing a military salute, she says, “Off I go, my General!”

❀

Kyra drags her feet on the concrete of the nearly empty streets of Republic City – the heat made most of the citizens stay at home. Nanami came earlier to ask her and Ziki to accompany her to the orphanage where she was raised – General Iroh’s orders she said – and the waterbender accepted reluctantly. She doesn’t want to involve herself with Nanami more than necessary, but the general seems to be under her spell and grants all of her wishes. 

Kyra hates to admit it, but during the past few days she has been livelier. Her arguments with Nanami slowly became less intense, and she started to enjoy chatting with her and Ziki during meals and breaks too. Nanami is quite sassy, but Kyra doesn’t mind her attitude, compared to the nasty behaviour of her fellow female soldiers, always flocking around General Iroh. Besides, the young fugitive has good sides to her too; she is worried about the kids, and Kyra couldn’t ignore it.

Nanami is walking ahead, leading the group. As instructed by Iroh, she holds the umbrella low, and has wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck. They soon arrive at the large gate of the orphanage. Behind the high grid is a manicured lawn, with two water fountains on either side of a central path. A large building stands at the end of the paved path.

Nanami closes her umbrella, and pulls the scarf up to hide her face, while Ziki and Kyra wait for her outside, strolling around the surrounding shops. She opens the gate quietly, and sneaks into the garden being as discreet as possible. She then enters the main building, and heads to the director’s office. The corridors are empty at this hour because the children are in class right now. 

Nanami knocks softly on the door, and walks in after hearing the answer. The director, a man in his fifties, is sitting at his desk, looking over some books. When he sees her, he rushes to her side.

“Nanami!” he exclaims. “What are you doing here? The police are looking for you!”

“It’s okay, director. I made sure no one saw me,” she reassures him. “How have you been doing since that day?”

“We’re fine. The police came to interview every teacher, but apart from that, we’re all okay. What about you? Are you alright? Where were you? They said they couldn’t find you anywhere.”

He walks back to his desk, and invites Nanami to sit as well. The two of them talk a lot to catch up. Nanami explains to him she has been hiding on the United Forces’ ships all the time. She is about to go on a mission to the South Pole, so she came to check on everyone.

“What about the children? Are they all fine?” she asks the director.

He looks down, a sorry look on his face. “They were really shocked. I tried to tell them you were innocent, but when the fire broke out, you were the only one who wasn’t with us. That, and all the testimonies when the police came, made them believe you were the culprit, Nanami. I am very sorry, my dear child. They refuse to hear about you now…”

Nanami’s face breaks down at his words. Her heart aches, and her whole body trembles from the shock. This is the thing she feared the most. _Distrust_. She has lost her home once again. She is left behind, with only sadness and loneliness as her companions.

Tears form in her eyes, but she holds them back. She promised herself not to cry anymore fifteen years ago, when she lost Einuh, her parents’ friend who raised her. The director pats her back in comfort, not saying anything. Nanami has always been a strong girl.

“Thank you director. I have to go now. I’ll write to you to keep in touch.”

❀

Back on the ship, Nanami, Kyra and Ziki head to General Iroh’s office to report to him that everything went well. Ziki is the one debriefing to the general. Nanami stands behind, a grave look on her face. 

“You’re awfully quiet, Nanami,” Iroh notices. “Are you okay?”

Nanami reaches out her hand, and grabs the dagger exposed on one of Iroh’s cabinets – she knows his office by heart because she has come so many times. She takes it out of its cover, and in one, rapid gesture, she cuts off her long, black hair. Strands of hair fall slowly on the floor, under the astonished eyes of the others.

She has decided: she is going to start a new life on this ship. She still doesn’t know how, but she’ll find the real culprit and prove her innocence.


	8. 5.5. Night's Talk

It is already late at night. A peaceful calm reigns over the port at this hour. Only a single porthole emits light on the United Forces main ship. In his office cabin, General Iroh is sitting at his desk, reviewing the map for the new mission. After finishing his work, he yawns loudly, tidying his desk, and blows on the lantern next to him. He then leaves the room discreetly, so as not to wake his crew.

Before going back to his own cabin to sleep, he decides to patrol on the deck one last time. Iroh climbs the steel staircase leading outside, and is surprised to see a figure standing alone, leaning on the starboard gunwale. Everybody should be sleeping by now.

“Why are you still here?”

Nanami turns around, facing the general. Iroh stares at her, observing her new hairstyle. She had just cut it earlier in the late afternoon, after returning from the orphanage. Kyra, Ziki and he were all dumbfounded by her action. She took Iroh’s dagger – a gift from his grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, which was originally given to young Prince Zuko by his uncle – and sectioned her long, black hair in a single, sharp cut. 

Under the moonlight, Iroh discerns a melancholic expression on her face. Nanami turns her head back, gazing at the ocean. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came here to get some fresh air. It’s hot though,” she chuckles.

Iroh stands next to her, staring at Yue Bay too. “What happened at the orphanage? You look gloomy since you came back.”

“You’re very observant, General,” she comments, tittering.

She stays silent, as a warm wind blows, swinging her hair around. Her hair is now at shoulder-length. It seems sleek, and unconsciously, Iroh reaches out his hand to touch it. Nanami looks at him, surprised, and bursts out laughing. “What are you doing, General? Inspecting my hair?”

Iroh blushes furiously, his cheeks as red as cherry tomatoes. Fortunately for him, it is night time, so Nanami probably can’t see it; else, she would have teased him for sure.

“I was feeling down, but I feel a lot better now thanks to you,” she declares, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. She straightens her back, and, staring into space, she tells him what happened at the orphanage. Her voice is low, and Iroh can feel the bitterness in her tone. 

“Don’t worry about that. They’re still kids. We’ll find a way to clear your name, and I’m sure it will be like before,” he comforts her, leaning on the gunwale in turn. She thanks him with a faint but grateful smile.

The two of them stand next to each other. Only a few centimeters separate them, their elbows almost touching. Nanami and Iroh don’t get along in front of others, but when they’re alone, the atmosphere is different. Nanami is calmer and more honest with him, making her more likeable and friendly.

The sound of the waves crashing on the battleships dominates the pier. Nanami listens to this repetitive melody, staring into space. Her mind is somewhere else as her golden eyes look unfocused. Iroh watches her hair swing around, following the wind, not even paying attention to his own hair being dishevelled.

“Must be nice to be a general. No one would ever think of doubting you,” she says absently. 

“Yeah, probably. But it also comes with a lot of responsibilities which aren’t always fun.”

Nanami glances at Iroh. His jet black hair shines under the moonlight, highlighting his handsome profile: a high, narrow nose bridge and a sexy square jaw. Everything about him seems so perfect, from his face to his job. “What could possibly trouble a perfect general like you?” she teases him, giggling.

“Well, various things,” he replies. He knits his eyebrows and, after thinking for a bit, he continues, a friendly smirk on his lips, “For example, taking care of a troublesome fugitive, wanted by both the Police and the Triple Threats?”

Nanami dissolves into a spontaneous and adorable laughter. She looks into his eyes, catching his attention. She grins, showing her teeth. She has recovered her usual cheerful attitude. Her eyes are back with their beautiful vibrant golden color, full of playfulness again. “I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you, your highness!”

“Being a prince is not always joyful though...” Iroh stated, his voice trailing off weakly.

Nanami looked at him. His usual serious expression is now replaced by a pensive one. She has stepped on a landmine. “Tell me more?”

Iroh turns his head, facing her. He has never told anyone about his insecurities. However, tonight, he feels different. Nanami’s voice is bewitching, making him want to spill everything out. Maybe he could tell her. Nanami is gazing straight into his eyes, just like the night they first met, causing Iroh to shiver from an indescribable feeling.

“Everyone thinks I obtained this job, this position, because I’m a prince. But it’s not true. I worked hard, just like everybody else. I started as a simple soldier and I struggled to get here. But people are just talking behind my back, saying I was favored and that they appointed me as a general to please my grandfather, the Fire Lord.” 

Nanami doesn’t utter a word, waiting for him to continue his ranting. She listens to him, a compassionate smile on her lips. She would never have imagined that the perfect General Iroh of the United Forces could have worries at all. 

When he finishes his monologue, Nanami laughs quietly, in a childish way. “So even the mighty General Iroh can feel frustrated,” she teases him, before praising him, “I know you’re a good general. An excellent officer. Probably the best they ever had in the United Forces.”

Nanami walks closer to him, standing face to face with him. She locks eyes with him, and continuing, she says, “Don’t worry about what the others say. People deserving your trust and respect can see you’re working hard. You’re always the last one to go to sleep because you’re preparing the missions, right? Everyone on this ship knows you’re amazing, Iroh.”

Iroh doesn’t respond anything, feeling shaken after confiding in her. He got everything off his chest, and he feels better now. “I’m going to sleep.” He hears her say as she yawns loudly in a graceless way, and she adds, with a light-hearted tone, “Thanks for the little chat, General. It was nice.”

Nanami is about to leave, but she turns back. “Oh, and I heard you asked some of your acquaintances to remove the posters in town?”

“Oh, yeah. I asked Tenzin, Avatar Aang’s son. He … used to go out with someone in the police, so after convincing her, she commanded the removal of the posters.”

“For real? Who is she?”

“You’re so curious…” Iroh shakes his head, but still reveals it to her, “It’s Captain Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong.”

“Oh, nice,” she answers, obviously uninterested even though she’s the one who asked. “Good night, Iroh.”

“Good night, Nanami,” he answers as he watches her go down the stairs.


	9. 6. The South Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time... But here's Chapter 6! Enjoy :)

“So this is the South Pole!” Nanami exclaims, running around the ship’s deck excitedly. She looks in awe at the huge icebergs surrounding them as the First Division’s ships sail on the clear waters of the South Pole. “I’ve never left Republic City, so this is quite refreshing!”

“There’s nothing special here though,” Kyra states flatly, walking away from the gunwale to go back to the dining room. “Only snow and a permanent, icy wind that burns your cheeks.”

“How can you say that? Everything’s white, and it’s so pretty! It’s my first time seeing snow.” Nanami follows Kyra inside, and goes to the kitchen to take some snacks. She brings out a plate of small mochi balls of multiple colors that she puts on the table. “Is your family still here Kyra? Or did you all move to Republic City?”

Kyra sighs. She doesn’t really like to talk about her family. The only one who knows about them is Ziki. However, even though she hates to admit it, she has grown really close to Nanami for the past few weeks. She could probably tell her. “Yeah, my father and my brothers are still here.”

“That’s so nice! You must be happy to see them again. What about your mom?” Nanami asks, her mouth so full of mochis that it’s hard to hear her well. 

“Don’t stuff your mouth with so many sweets. It’s gross,” Kyra laughs. “You look like a hamster-squirrel with your cheeks!”

Kyra and Nanami burst out laughing together, and bicker a bit in a nice atmosphere. Ziki looks at them with kindness, relieved that they now get along. Those two are quite stubborn, so they don’t want to accept that they are already friends, and keep squabbling – much to his regret.

Kyra stopped laughing, and taking a serious face, she decides to tell her story to Nanami. “My mom died giving birth to me,” she started, her head hung low. “I have three older brothers, so it’s only men in my household.”

Compassion draws on Nanami’s face as she totally understands the pain of not knowing her mother. Unconsciously, she grabs Kyra’s hand, trying to comfort the young female soldier. The latter looks up, surprised by Nanami’s gesture, and a faint smile forms on her lips. Nanami is a good person that she could trust, even though she never expected it.

“I’m the only girl and the youngest, so they’re very protective of me,” Kyra carries on. “It’s a bit annoying sometimes though. I can’t do anything on my own. They actually refused to let me join the United Forces.”

“So you defied your father and brothers?” Nanami says, chuckling as she imagines Kyra going wild.

“Yeah. I left home, and moved to Republic City on my own.” She sighs at the thought of her fight with them. “That’s why I’m not too happy to have another mission here.”

A screeching sound interrupts their conversation. “Soldiers, report to the deck. We’re arriving soon,” General Iroh’s voice commands through the speakers.

Kyra and Ziki stand up, walking towards the deck as instructed. Nanami rejoins Bu Po in the kitchen, and the two of them also head outside to wait for the ship to dock. When the cooks arrive at the deck, the soldiers have already formed three groups depending on their bending abilities and a fourth group for non-benders.

“Ready to moor,” a marine announces.

The ship advances slowly through the glaciers. Once the boat is attached to the docks, some soldiers take out the gangway, and the troops disembark in order and discipline, following their commanders. Last to get off, Nanami and Bu Po carefully land on the ground, the snow crunching under their every step.

While General Iroh and the other officers talk to the White Lotus members that are welcoming them, Nanami looks around her exaltedly. Everything is white, and the snow reflecting the sunlight depicts a magnificent painting of the South Pole.

“This is beautiful Bu Po,” she states as her eyes contemplate the immaculate snow stretching as far as the eye can see. 

The old cook chuckles, seeing his young colleague amazed by her first time in the South Pole. Nanami steps out of the ranks, and runs like a child in the snow. She grabs the white powder, and despite the cold sensation, she keeps playing with it.

Nanami sits on the frozen ground, not even caring about getting her clothes wet. She was dying under the scorching sun in Republic City just a few weeks ago, and now she is lying in the snow, with an icy breeze blowing on her face. Even the large hood of her coat doesn’t prevent her cheeks from windburning. But, just as a child absorbed in playing with snow, Nanami doesn’t feel the sting, and has fun by herself.

The young woman is so immersed in her discovery of snow that she doesn’t sense a silhouette approaching. A shadow draws on the white ground, and Nanami jumps, letting out a small cry of surprise, when she hears a soft voice whispering in her ear, “First time seeing snow, miss Nanami?”

Nanami turns her head, eyes open wide and her heart still beating fast. “Captain Ji Ji,” she breaths. “You gave me a fright.” She laughs as she puts her hand over her heart. “It is indeed my first time.” Her cheeks, already red, warm up from embarrassment as she speaks with the earthbending captain.

“Enjoy yourself as much as you want then,” Ji Ji replies, giving her a very charming smile. “We’re staying here for several days.” He nods at her, and takes his leave, rejoining his troops. Her heart still thumps pounds in her chest as she watches Captain Ji Ji go away. He is very kind to her, and always has this attractive aura around him which draws the young woman in and makes her pulse accelerate each time he talks to her.

“What are you doing here, sitting in the snow?” a deep voice asks from behind, shattering her pleasant daydream at once. “Are you a kid? You’re going to catch a cold if you stay any longer.”

Nanami sighs. She doesn’t even need to turn around to know whose voice it is. “General Iroh,” she mumbles, rolling her eyes. She gets up, and wipes the snow that got stuck to her coat. “You’re so boring, Iroh. Captain Ji Ji understood immediately it was my first time seeing snow, and told me something nice. What about you? You’re scolding me like a kid!”

“Well, you were playing with snow  _ like a kid _ ,” Iroh points out, which earns him a glare from his new recruit. 

“That’s why you don’t have a girlfriend, General,” she teases him. “You’re so uptight, and take everything seriously. You’re no fun! Poor, little General…”

Iroh frowns, upset by her statement. He doesn’t mind not having a girlfriend – he isn’t even looking for one – but he doesn’t appreciate that she’s the one pointing it out. Besides, he is  _ not _ boring.

“If I’m so pitiful, why don’t you become my girlfriend?” he suggests sarcastically. “I don’t recall you have a boyfriend either.”

Nanami snickers, walking to him. She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Iroh’s cheeks turn red as soon as her slender arms wrap around his red collar. He can feel his heart beat faster as she brings her face closer and closer. Her breath brushes his face as she whispers in his ear in a very suggestive way, “Wanna have fun with me, General?”

Nanami breaks her embrace, a smirk on her face. She loves agitating the prim and proper general; it was always so satisfying. Red color covers all of Iroh’s face, to the tip of his ears. She bursts out laughing heartily, seeing him flustered like this, and his anger only makes it more delectable for her.

“I think they’re calling for you, General,” she says, pointing to Captain Ji Ji who is gesturing to them. “Don’t slack off. You’ve got work to do first. We’ll play together another time.”

Iroh glares at her as she keeps making fun of him. He is about to tell her off, but Ji Ji’s persistent voice prevents him from doing so, and he turns on his heels, walking off to his soldiers as Nanami waves at him.

“I don’t think it was a smart move to hug the General in front of everyone, Nanami,” Bu Po warns her, as he walks to her, stroking his gray beard. “Especially in front of the female soldiers. You’re stirring up their jealousy.”

“Don’t worry about that, Bu Po,” the young lady reassures him. “The female soldiers only follow him because of his rank and title. None of them truly loves him.” As she states so, Nanami’s eyes turn to Kyra, standing afar with Ziki. None of them, expect for Kyra  _ maybe _ . She isn’t sure whether Kyra’s feelings for the General are love, or just plain admiration. “Let’ s go rest in our tent, Bu Po!” she suggests, changing the topic.

The two of them walk toward a green tent, set up near the White Lotus camp. The strong wind creates howling sounds as they move forward. Their high boots mark their every step on the crunchy snow, leaving a trail behind them. 

Nanami opens the curtain which serves as a door, and walks in after Bu Po. The tent is large, and is meant to be a rest area. It is installed on a flat ground, and contains a square, wooden table, surrounded by four matching chairs. There’s also a pot, hanging above a campfire, for cooking if needed. 

The First Division is attending a meeting with the White Lotus at the moment. Nanami and Bu Po don’t have anything to do during land missions like this, as the meals are taken care of by on site cooks.

A gust of wind blows into the tent through the thin curtain, making them shiver. 

“How about we prepare some soup to warm ourselves?” Nanami suggests, as she rubs her arms.

Bu Po blows on his freezing hands, then replies, “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s head to town, and find a delicious lunch.”


	10. 7. Avatar Korra

Nanami and Bu Po head down a winding path to reach the Southern Water Tribe village. Snowy hills surround the place, with huge icebergs standing everywhere. They stop at the top of a hill to contemplate the magnificent landscape that nature offers them. The pristine snow stretches before their eyes, and reflects the sunlight. It’s so beautiful that it looks like it comes straight from a painting. In the distance, they can see smoke dancing out of the chimneys of small houses. Nanami inhales the fresh air that almost freezes her lungs instantly. She takes a deep breath, enjoying clean air, unpolluted by factories running at full speed like what can be found in Republic City.

Once they get to town, the pair of cooks head to the market to buy ingredients for the soup. The market is full of people, and is very lively. Stalls are scattered around the place, selling different products, from food to clothes. Fishes, seaweed and other local specialties fill the market booths, and flood their noses with new smells. Bu Po frolics from stall to stall, curious to discover new tastes. 

Nanami smiles seeing him running around like a child. However, the tender expression on her face is quickly replaced by irritation when she realizes that Iroh was right when he said she looked like a child when she was playing with the snow. “That damn perfect general,” she curses him under her breath.

“Nanami,” Bu Po calls out to her, pulling her out of her daydream. He is standing in front of a stall that is selling seafood.

A slim and dark-skinned woman stands behind her stall, with a warm, welcoming smile on her lips. “Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe. You must be from the United Forces,” she notes. “My name’s Senna.”

“What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady,” Bu Po declares, flashing his most seductive smile. Nanami’s eyes go wide as she holds her laughter back. “We’d like to buy this rainbow seal-fish, with those blue seaweeds please,” he continues.

Senna chuckles. “Certainly, sir. I’ll wrap them for you.” She takes the products, and turns her back to envelop them.

The two cooks wait in front of the stall, discussing recipes they could make with the Southern Water Tribe food.

“What are you guys doing in front of our stall?” a child-like voice asks. Startled, Nanami and Bu Po turn around, and their gazes fall on a little girl. She is wearing a sleeveless blue shirt – which is too short and shows her belly – with matching pants. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail in the back, and two strands of hair fall down on both sides of her cute baby face.

“Korra! Don’t be rude to people,” Senna scolds the young girl. “ Please excuse my daughter,” she apologizes.

“Korra?” Nanami repeats thinkfully. This name rings a bell; she feels like Kyra mentioned it to her once. “You’re the Avatar!” The young woman kneels down on the snow in front of the four-year-old Avatar. “I’m Nanami, and this is Bu Po. We’re cooks on a United Forces ship. It’s nice to meet you, Korra.”

Korra stares at them fiercely, both of her small eyebrows furrowed. “What are you doing?”

Nanami chuckles. “We’re buying ingredients to prepare a delicious soup for lunch. Do you want to help us?” 

Nanami is used to speaking to kids as she spent her past ten years surrounded by them. She was taken in by the director of an orphanage at the age of thirteen, after being homeless (more or less) for five years. She was never able to enjoy her childhood, finding herself alone at just eight years old. However, living a hard life on the inhospitable streets of Republic City made her strong both mentally and physically. She was much more mature than the others of the same age at the orphanage, which made her earn the director’s trust quickly.

As time passed by, Nanami became in charge of the younger children, helping the teachers during lessons, and doing chores. But, more and more children were abandoned, and soon, they didn’t have enough money to buy food for everyone, nor to pay the rent. So, two years after her arrival, to meet the needs of the orphanage, she started working, even though the director strongly opposed it. She found a job in a small tea shop that was run by an adorable old lady named Milah, who reminded her of her late guardian, Einuh.

Milah was a widowed woman, and whose children were living far away from her. She felt great affection for the hard-working young girl who came in to ask for a job, and treated her as if she was her own grandchild. Nanami already knew how to brew tea – Einuh was a tea amateur, and taught her everything – so Milah showed her how to bake sweets. Her new employee was a very fast learner, and soon became an excellent sweets maker. At the orphanage, Nanami was then in charge of making desserts and snacks for the kids, who were very fond of her.

After spending so much time with children, Nanami knows how to talk to them. She knows what to say to appeal to them, and that works with the Avatar too. The little girl’s bright blue eyes sparkle as she hears the offer, and Korra nods energetically, obviously happy to be able to cook. Nanami smiles, and adds, talking to Senna, “We’ll bring her back in the afternoon.” She then turns to Korra. “Let’s go buy some vegetables and other ingredients to make sweets too.”

Korra leads them to another stall where they sell several varieties of unusual vegetables that neither Bu Po nor Nanami have ever seen. The old cook is amazed by the atypical cabbages the Southern Water Tribe has, and all the other groceries that can’t be found in Republic City. They pick many vegetables as accompaniments for the soup, and head to another booth to look for ingredients for the dessert. This time it’s Nanami’s turn to be excited as she specializes in pastry. She lets Korra choose the flavor she likes the most, so they can make something with it.

After an hour of shopping, the trio finally return to the tent, and start preparing the soup. With Nanami’s help, Korra peels the vegetables, while Bu Po seasons the soup and the rainbow seal-fish. They let it boil in the pot, and sit down at the table, preparing some sweets for dessert.

After simmering for thirty minutes, the fish soup is finally ready. Bu Po serves three plates, and they all savor the warm soup, enhanced with the marvelous taste of the local specialty, the rainbow seal-fish. They finish their lunch with delicious iced mochi balls. They’re still talking leisurely, after a good meal, when an explosion sounds nearby, causing a slight earthquake. 

Nanami stands up instantaneously. “Korra, go hide.”

“No!” Korra opposes. “I’m the Avatar! I’m going to fight!”

“No,” Nanami cuts her off. “We don’t know who it is. Stay in the tent. Bu Po, please take care of her,” she commands. Her usual playful voice is imperious, similar to General Iroh’s tone, and Bu Po obeys immediately, bringing the little girl to the back of the tent.

Nanami heads towards the entrance of the tent cautiously, and reaches out her hand to the curtain, but it unexpectedly raises by itself. A man walks in casually, and stands before them. He scans the room with his eyes quickly, turning his head in all directions. His outfit looks very similar to the Water Tribes’ clothings, with the blue color of his jacket and pants, but is more sophisticated. His dark skin and blue eyes are also proof that he probably comes from either Water Tribes.

Nanami, Bu Po and Korra stand still, silent, but on their guard. The intruder looks at each of them individually with his small eyes, then, an evil smile draws on his lips. 

“So, this is where you were hiding.”


	11. 8. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having updated in a very long time! Here's Chapter 8. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Part 1: Past**

* * *

_ 157 AG, South Pole _

While the northern hemisphere spends its summer under a scorching sun, the South Pole teleports you in a world of ice and snow. Winter brings a drop in temperatures that freezes everything, painting an immaculate canvas composed of pure white snow and icebergs that dominate the frozen waters . In the middle of the island, the Southern Watertribe rebuilt its new village thanks to Sokka and Katara, more than fifty years ago. The town city is now composed of several modern, small houses, bringing a touch of color in this all-white decor.

Near the village, a military encampment, made of snow and ice, stands at the entry of the Southern Water Tribe Capital City. The White Lotus Order’s base has been established to take in charge the young Avatar’s training as per late Avatar Aang’s wishes. In the large igloo, positioned in the center of the camp, the United Forces First division holds its meeting, gathering all the soldiers of the fleet.

Hundreds of soldiers stand in line, in a large hall, listening to their superiors. General Iroh, his admiral and the captains of each faction – that is to say the earthbending faction led by Captain Ji Ji and the waterbending faction led by Captain Baq, a man in his forties that comes from the Northern Watertribe; the firebending faction doesn’t have a dedicated captain and is led by General Iroh himself – as well as high-ranked officers from the White Lotus Order discuss on a raised platform.

While the higher-ups give their orders, a group of girls, from the last rank, gossip about juicy news in a low voice. As Bu Po predicted, Nanami’s actions aren’t well-received by most of the female soldiers. Nanami already knows people are talking behind her back, but she doesn’t care at all. When she passes in the corridors of the First Division’s main ship, Nanami can feel the envious glare the other women give her. They whisper to each other while looking at her, and then laugh in a scornful way. But our young fugitive doesn’t pay attention to their provocations, and keeps on teasing General Iroh to her heart’s content, riling the female soldiers up even more.

“Did you see the cook hugging the General earlier?”

“Yeah. Who does she think she is?”

“I saw her making eyes at Captain Ji Ji too. What a player!”

Kyra and Ziki, standing in the row in front of them, overhear their conversation. Ziki facepalms as he listens to them. His new friend’s behavior is just as flashy as ever. On the other hand, Kyra seems a lot calmer than usual. She can’t help but snicker as she hears those girls: they are the ones who spend their days flirting around with the General.

Turning around, Kyra advised them sarcastically, “If you have free time to badmouth others, you should use it to listen to the orders instead.”

The girls are about to protest, but a loud explosion resounds outside. A White Lotus guard comes in, panting. 

“We’re being attacked!” 

General Iroh glances quickly at the members of the White Lotus, and commanding his troops, he shouts, “First Division, prepare for the attack. Our objective is to protect the Avatar!”

“Yes, sir!” the soldiers answer in unison. 

The army heads outside in order, one faction after the other. The White Lotus guards painfully try to repel the attackers. The enemy seems to be composed of skillful benders that easily dominate the non-bender sentinels. Ziki’s faction, led by General Iroh, advances to the front line to face a group of earthbenders. They are supported by Captain Ji Ji and his troops. Kyra and the other waterbenders deal with the rest of the enemy.

❀

In the nearby tent, Nanami, Bu Po and young Korra face an intruder that appeared out of nowhere while they were leisurely eating lunch.

“So, this is where you were hiding,” the man says, a vicious smile on his lips. “You gave us a hard time, Nanami.” He walks back and forth from one end to the other, while scrutinizing Nanami, Bu Po and Korra, one after the other.

Korra, standing behind Bu Po, sticks her head out to take a peek at the man. He seems to know Nanami, but it doesn’t look like they are friends. Korra is worried about Nanami. Nanami appears to be very nervous. She doesn’t know her that well as they just met, but she could tell that Nanami was usually more confident and extravagant.

Nanami grits her teeth as she hears the man utter her name. “Shin...” she whispers as she clenches her fists. “How did you find me?” Her voice is filled with anger, causing it to tremble. Mistakes from her past resurface, and now, Bu Po and Korra are in danger because of her. She can’t let anything happen to both of them. Iroh would never forgive her. Neither would she.

Shin lets out a snicker, and brings index finger to his lips as he winks at her provocatively. “It’s a secret.”

His arrogant behavior irritates Nanami to the highest degree. In the past, he was just a coward who couldn’t do his job properly for the Triple Threats, and Nanami had to back him up all the time. She takes a deep breath to clear her head. She has to stay calm. Bu Po and Korra are with her. She can’t act as recklessly as she would have if she was alone. 

Nanami recovers her usual brash attitude, and tells him in a clear and confident voice, “Don’t act high and mighty, Shin. Even if you seem more decent now, to me, you’ll still be the same fearful little boy.” The right corner of her lips raises in an arrogant smirk as she sneers. 

“I’m not the same as before, Nanami. I’m much stronger, and now people call me Shady Shin.”

“Shady Shin?” she repeats, sniggering. “You truly look shady with that flashy outfit of yours indeed. Let’s settle this outside, Shin. These two have nothing to do with it.”

“You’re going to regret your words, Nanami. I’ll make you eat dust,” Shin threatens her, as they walk out of the tent.

“We’ll see if you improved or not,” Nanami taunts him more.

As soon as the two of them step outside, Korra and Bu Po follow them, stopping at the entrance of the tent. 

“Nanami!” Korra calls her, but she is already too far to hear the young Avatar.

“Don’t worry, Korra. She’ll be fine,” Bu Po reassures her, as he puts his hands on Korra’s shoulders. But he’s very worried inside. Nanami is a cook, not a soldier. How would she fight this man?

❀

Nanami and Shin stop walking when they reach a deserted area, away from the tumult of the White Lotus Order camp, which Nanami isn’t aware of. They stand face to face, a few meters apart.

“We lost track of you that night, and decided to leave it to the police. But those good-for-nothings couldn’t even manage to catch a single woman. How sad…” Shin recalls the night he was leading his gang to pursue Nanami on the streets of Republic City, during the Lanterns Festival. “But man, I can’t believe you were hiding with the United Forces. How did you pull that off?”

“Cut the chit-chat, and tell me why you’re here!”

“Why? To catch you of course,” he replies with a nasty smile.

“Why are the Triple Threats after me? I’ve cut ties with you all for ten years now. What do you want from me?”

“Me? Nothing,” Shin says, as he put his hand over his chest. “I’m actually pretty fond of you, Nanami. Since we’ve been kids.” 

Those lies irk Nanami, making her lose her temper. “Stop your nonsense, and go straight to the point!”

“Calm down, sweetie.” He walks towards her slowly, with a nonchalant gait and his hands in the pockets of his large pants. He takes one hand out, and caresses Nanami’s cheeks. “I’ve always loved your angry face. It’s so cute.”

Nanami shakes his hand off fiercely, and grabs him by the collar with a menacing air. “Tell me who sent you after me,” she hammers each word with force.

“Okay, okay,” he surrenders, raising both of his arms in the air.

Nanami loosens her grip, letting her guard down as she thinks he is going to spill the beans. However, that’s a big mistake on her part. Free of his movements, Shady Shin bends the water contained in the snow, and drops an enormous snow mass on her. Taken by surprise, Nanami can’t dodge the block of snow which falls hard on her, knocking her down.

Shady Shin laughs loudly as his rival crashes on the cold mattress of snow. He looks down at the pile of pure white snow, and declares scornfully before leaving, “You’re strong, Nanami. But, you’re also too naive. You made the right choice by leaving the Triple Threats. You wouldn’t have lasted long in the business. You’re not cut out for it. You’re too soft. That’s pathetic. Bye then, sweetie. It was nice seeing you again after all those years. Even though you probably can’t hear me anymore.”


End file.
